


911

by jupitersalien



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Relationship, Comfort, Comfort Reading, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, For a Friend, Kissing, Married Couple, Neck Kissing, OTP Feels, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), True Love, Unrequited Love, Wholesome, levana being cute, levana for life, levana is the only couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitersalien/pseuds/jupitersalien
Summary: This was for my best friend in the whole world. I love ya girl! LEVANA = CANON!!!!
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	911

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my best friend in the whole world. I love ya girl! LEVANA = CANON!!!!

_[Turning up emotional faders  
Keep repeating self-hating phrases  
I have heard enough of these voices  
Almost like I have no choice  
This is biological stasis  
My mood's shifting to manic places  
Wish I loved, and kept the good friendships  
Watch life, here I go again]_

It was a cool fall day. The leaves were falling as a storm was brewing outside. Today was a day off for Humanity's Strongest and his wife. They were at their tea shop hanging out with their friends who were also off that day. It was evening with they all left. Levi and Gio was tidying up the shop after everyone had left.  
"I love our friends in all, but damn they leave such a mess!" the short statured man said to his loving wife.  
"Yeah I know, but it's nice being in the company of others. Especially the ones who don't judge me" Gio said looking down.  
"If anyone were to judge you, I'll kill them. You know that." Levi said.  
"Yeah, but..." Gio trailed off.  
"But what? Finish your sentence." Levi said.  
Gio had always had the habit of talking down about herself. Levi hated it. It's like she doesn't see the girl he sees. Gio always had intrusive thoughts of people making fun of her behind her back. Like why is the most powerful Titan slayer with her anyways, she would think. She was always afraid of him not being attracted to her. She was taller than him, she being 5'7 and him being 5'3". She had a flat chest, and suffered from resting bitch face syndrome. They were an odd couple. But that's not what the captain thought. He loved her body, her face, and her mind. Every time they were intimate, the first look of her nude body made him instantly erect. Every inch of her body made him fall to his knees. He couldn't get enough of it. He also didn't care about her RBF either, cause he has one as well. Her intimidating demeanor is what made him fall for her in the first place.  
"But I'm ugly compared to those other girls. Especially Petra. You know how I..." Levi then cut her off.  
"Petra is just an underling of mine okay. She's not even my type! YOU'RE MY TYPE!" he said grabbing her by the waist and forcing a kiss on her. He looked up at her face and put his hand on her breast over her shirt.  
"No one can make me feel this way like you do, my Gio." he said.  
"Levi..." Gio whispered looking down at him.  
Then Levi picked her up and put her on one of the booths in the back of the shop. He sat down on her lap and began kissing her all over. Her lips, her neck, her chest. He looked into her eyes. She began to cry. Her heart was pounding so hard. She felt like she was on air. She loved her husband dearly. When he was like this to her, it made her happy.  
"Those better be tears of joy." he said grinning looking into her smoky brown eyes with his ocean blue ones. She gulped and nodded. Levi smirked then started to lean in to her neck. His lips going up and down her neck. Gio moaned, and exhaled.  
"I love you so much Levi, but you know how I feel about myself." Gio said.  
"That's why not only I'm trying to help you with that, but your friends. I know Hanjie and Angel have been too. They've been taking you shopping, and I have to thank them for the clothes they pick out for you. You look so pretty. Especially in that cute red and black lace dress Angel picked out for you. Looks so good with those boots you have that are my favorite." he said.  
"You really think I'm pretty in those?" she cried.  
"Yeah you are. And you're even prettier out of those clothes." he snickered.  
"You've got the body of a goddess babe, I mean you're my goddess." he said burying his head into her neck. He began to kiss her more, making her blush.  
"You're lying..." she said.  
"Would I ever lie to you, love?" Levi spoke. Gio's heart began to melt because knowing her husband, her soulmate, he would never lie to her. Levi is an honest man, and she knows it. So hearing that, made her soul burst. Levi loved Gio so much. When they were on missions together, she is always by his side. He always come to her first before doing anything important. Her confirmation is what he needs. It's always been the two of them. They couldn't survive without one another. When Gio's in danger, Levi's the very first to respond to action in order to save her. And vice versa. They are incomplete without one another. They are Humanity's Strongest Couple after all.  
"I know you've been hurt in the past. And honestly you know I'd find a way to hunt down everyone who has said anything bad about you. I am here for you my love. We can't change the past, but we can change the future and present. You're my beautiful wife."  
He held her tight. Like his life depended on it. She was his everything and the reason why he smiled. After a life of loneliness, Levi Ackerman finally found someone who he didn't want to see leave him. His mother had died, his uncle left him. There was no way he was gonna let her abandon him. She was the light at the end of that cruel tunnel he called his life. He knew her like the back of his hand, and that's why he wanted to help her with her mental battles, like she had helped him. Her whole existence made him feel whole for the first time in his life. Everything about this woman right in front of him, gave him a sense of purpose other than killing Titans. He loved her more than anything. She was quiet, which he ached for. Levi thirsted for peace and Gio was the one to satisfy that. Her quietness and introverted-ness was perfect for him. Like finally, no yelling, no bombs going off, no screaming. Just tranquility.  
"Every time I'm with you, I feel like I'm in paradise." Levi spoke, sitting himself next to her after getting up. He held her hand, that held her wedding ring. The one that had his name engraved into it on the inside. Their fingers entwined perfectly together. Like a jigsaw puzzle.  
"You're my missing half, and I don't know what I'd do without you. When you're down on yourself I will always be there to pick you up babe. That's how much I love you." he said leaning over to her shoulder. He kissed the back of her hand.  
"I know you've been through a lot." she said.  
"And that's why I don't ever wanna hear you say shit about yourself. It hurts me too you know. Like how could you say that about my wife. You're the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid my eyes upon." he said. Gio blushing and laying her head on his.  
"I'm glad I married you Levi." she whispered.  
"I'm glad I married you too, Gio" he whispered back.  
The thunder and lighting outside roared and flashed like a camera. These are those nights that Levi loved. Having his wife next to him, he was in his utopia.  
"The storm's getting bad. We should stay here for now. Lock the doors and windows. I don't mind staying here with you alone all night." Levi said looking out the window.  
They got up to lock the doors and make the shop storm-safe. They took some blankets and pillows that were in the closet, for when guests are cold, and made a makeshift bed in the corner of the shop. They laid down and cuddled. Gio laying on Levi's chest while he gently brushed his hand on her back and hair.  
"I am right where I need to be," Levi said looking at his wife, "with you in my arms."  
"I don't see how you could love me. But I know I love you Levi. And I trust anything you say." she said.  
"You are my one true love. I am your prince charming, here to save you from your demons. I love you so much Gio Ackerman. I'm so glad that you are the one to take my last name, no one can make it sound as good as yours. I love saying it, Gio Ackerman. It's beautiful isn't it?" he smiled.  
Gio's mind, body, and soul was on fire. For the first time in her life, she felt happiness because of Levi, and anything he says to her makes her feel on top of the world.  
"Now let's get to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow. I love you so much, Gio Ackerman. Goodnight my love." he said.  
"Goodnight my Captain." she said.  
They kissed each other goodnight and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
